El Rincon De Darkness
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: hola, mi nombre es Darkness Said el hermano de Juaxen y si es que deseas alejar tus deseos de ir a dormir paseate por esta que es una seccion en donde encontraras de las mejores creepypastas de
1. El Aniquilador De Ecuestria

El rincón de Darkness

El mundo, nuestro hogar en donde nosotros estamos seguros, puede llegar a se increíblemente desquiciante y no es por nada que Creepypastas aparecen todos los días con la intención de hacernos tener pesadillas e incluso miedo a dormir otra vez en nuestras camas. Creepypastas como el experimento 84-B, Jeff The Killer e incluso Ben draughnet son Creepypastas que nos quitan el sueño por temor a que a mitad de la noche ese algo este a los pies, a la cabeza, debajo o en el peor de los casos encima de nuestra cama dispuestos a hacer que ese sueño sea el que dure para siempre por ello ahora les traigo esta pequeña creepy con tal de que ustedes pasen buenas noches. La creepypasta se titula: El Aniquilador De Ecuestria, El Último Ibuki.

Me encontraba en frente del ordenador chateando con un muy amigo mío llamado Buda17 El Abuelo Ibuki. El y yo habíamos acordado hacer un co-fic para celebrar que habíamos tenido tantos seguidores en nuestras cuentas que éramos simple y llanamente iconos de así que empecé por ir a su casa para acordar el tema del que hablaríamos en el co-fic.

Ni a el ni a mi se nos ocurría algo que valiera la pena así que me dijo

Buda17 – oye Juaxen, voy a la cocina por una aspirina ya que me duele la cabeza mientras revisa mi ordenador allí tengo algunos archivos que tal vez sirvan para lo del fic

Juaxen – oh esta bien

Dije para después tomar su ordenador y empezar a buscar algo que sirviera pero no, nada servía volví a ver el ordenador después de lanzar un suspiro de frustración y me encontré con ese archivo tenia el nombre de El Aniquilador De Ecuestria, El Último Ibuki. "a lo mejor quería terminar las sagas de los Ibukis"

Pensé para después tomar el archivo y pasarlo a mi memoria USB ya que ya era de noche, me despedí de Buda y fui a casa con la sola idea de que podría leer el fic y luego deshacerme de la evidencia solo por el hecho de que lo podría leer antes que nadie. Entre a mi departamento y me fui a dormir para en la mañana leer el fic.

No se cuanto tiempo paso que me desperté, seguía cansado pero por más que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño así que me dije al diablo no hará daño que lea el fic a esta hora. Que error

Encendí mi ordenador y conecte la memoria para después empezar a leer la historia al principio todo era normal a excepción de que había varias paginas en blanco debajo del titulo El Aniquilador De Ecuestria, El Último Ibuki, al menos unas diez hasta que llegue a las palabras en ellas se relataba como un demonio que era perseguido por el resto llega a un portal el cual lo lleva a otra dimensión esta obviamente se trata de Ecuestria pero el demonio todo lo que toca aun si es sin intención muere de hecho con cada paso que da el bosque lentamente se incendia sin razón hasta que el demonio al ver esto se detiene hasta que el fuego se disipa y al ver lo que causo corre entre las cenizas mostrando una cantidad incalculable de animales muertos por el incendio otros más son solo huesos a punto de volverse cenizas pero lo aterrador no es eso si no el hecho de que hay un cuerpo que aun se mueve el demonio trata de ayudar a lo que esta casi muerto el animal se trata de Zecora la cual no puede levantarse debido a que sus patas están totalmente calcinadas y sus labios se derritieron cual cera haciéndole imposible pedir ayuda.

El demonio trata de ayudar pero al tocarla un grupo de cuervos y otras aves aterriza desgarrando la carne y comiéndola lentamente a tal grado que Zecora se desgarra la piel que cubre su boca con tal de poder gritar pero ya es tarde los cuervos se come los pulmones, hígado y corazón de la cebra la cual muere casi instantáneamente. El demonio ve lo que causo con solo sus yemas dactilares y empieza a sonreír de manera macabra después los cuervos vuelan a los arboles al ver a Fluttershy esta está por gritar hasta que el demonio corre rápidamente hacia ella haciendo que con sus garras arranquen las cuerdas vocales, las vertebras y el esófago impidiendo que la pobre Pegaso pueda hacer cualquier sonido y casi de manera inmediata las aves atraídas por la sangre bajan a empezar a comer los restos vivientes de Fluttershy la cual solo puede llorar al ver como los animales que alguna vez creyó que eran sus amigos la estaban despedazando lentamente hasta dejarla sin vida.

Inmediatamente vomite sobre el suelo, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que mi amigo hubiese escrito tal cosa, así que empecé a leer todo con tal de encontrar una parte en la que todo se solucionara pero no, no encontré ninguna todos y cada uno de esos malditos capítulos explicaban lo más detallado posible como cada personaje moría desde las protagonistas hasta personajes que ni siquiera sabia que eran parte del show vomite varias veces hasta que termine arrancando mi USB del aparato para después quemarla y destruirla, pero no, no me sentía cómodo con el ordenador en mi escritorio así que también lo destroce con un bate de beisbol pero seguía nervioso no podía creer que Buda hubiese escrito tal cosa así que pensaba en la posibilidad de decírselo pero no el me odiaría no podía decirlo a nadie por que me dirían que estoy loco queme la única evidencia pero no podía hacer nada estaba desesperado hasta que decido hacer esto, escribiendo estas ultimas palabras en este cuaderno sobre esta silla y con esta cuerda en mi cuello rodeado de las llamas que lentamente consumen mi departamento estoy listo para desaparecer permanentemente

Las cosas que la humanidad es capaz de hacer son simplemente aterradoras por lo cual estoy aquí para comunicarlo al mundo. Te ha hablado Darkness y te deseo buenas noches

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_hola locos de la FF bueno no tomen esto como un odio o una riña en contra de Buda17 El Abuelo Ibuki por que no lo es en realidad solo quise hacer un homenaje a este gran escritor pero en fin si tu tambien quieres que te haga una creepy solo dejame tus datos en un review, ysi es la primera vez que ves una de mis lecturas entonces dale al botoncito de aca abajo que dice Follow author para que me sigas es este gran camino que se llama y si te gusto ponle a Favorite y compartelo con tus amigos que sinceramente me haria de mucha ayuda_

_juaxen fuera_


	2. Kuroi-lirio Suicide

Kuroi-lirio Suicide

Una historia siempre es más valorada que su escritor pero ¿que ocurre cuando ninguno de estos es ayudado ni siquiera por sus amigos? Y es por eso que las alertas llaman a esta Creepypasta a todas aquellas personas que deseen alejarse del sueño esta noche. La creepypasta se titula Kuroi-lirio Suicide

Me encontraba como siempre leyendo en Fanfiction las historias de siempre, El Conquistador De Ecuestria, El Verdadero Dios Del Mundo, incluso My Little Dashie pero ya me los había leído todos es más incluso me sabia capítulos de memoria estaba algo agotado de leer siempre lo mismo así que estaba por cerrar mi cuenta e ir a dormir pero antes de salir decidí leer los comentarios que me habían dejado ese día pero en lugar de eso me encontré con una alerta de PM se trataba de uno de mis amigos era Kuroi-lirio así que decidí ver. En lugar de un mensaje con su acostumbrada manera de saludar solo aparecía un link para un video de YouTube así que lo ingrese para después entrar en un video en vivo. El cual tiene como titulo Kuroi-lirio Suicide

En el video estaba solo Kuroi y al fondo estaba muy oscuro pero parecía ser un baño solo iluminado por la cámara

Kuroi – hola Juaxen veo que no te demoraste en tomar la indirecta

Me sentía extrañado al parecer tenia planeado que yo fuese el único que viera el video y así era al ver la cantidad de reproducciones vi que solo había una y esa era la mía así que seguí viendo

Kuroi – como vez estoy aquí en mi baño con las luces apagadas no hay nadie más en mi casa que yo, eso quiere decir que estoy totalmente solo como siempre lo he estado

Estaba extrañado pero aun así seguí viendo

Kuroi – creo que te estas sintiendo extrañado y es normal, cualquiera también lo estaría pero quiero que mires este video hasta el final

Dice para que después tome una cuerda del suelo

Kuroi – esta cuerda es una cuerda comúnmente usada para atar barcos, es decir puede soportar hasta media tonelada, así que por eso voy a hacer esto

Dice mientras anuda la cuerda para hacer una horca

Kuroi – en si esto no sirve de nada hasta que este colgada a algo pero tranquilo amigo no te voy a hacer esperar ya que para eso traje esto

Dice mostrando un martillo y varios clavos de unas tres pulgadas después se sube a una silla y clava la cuerda en el techo

Kuroi – lo siento amigo pero si hiciera esto solo seria alguien más que hizo lo mismo que han hecho cientos de miles así que por eso hare esto

Dice mientras acerca la cámara a una tina llena de lo que creo es agua

Kuroi – no amigo, esto no es agua, es un compuesto diseñado precisa y exclusivamente para poner a andar motores es decir gasolina

Lentamente empieza a introducirse a la tina para después empezar a remojarse en la gasolina, incluso se arroja la tina encima para mojarse completamente en gasolina

Kuroi – no, esto no es todo también traje esto

Dice mientras saca de abajo del lavabo una navaja la cual acerca a su oído, lentamente empieza a clavar la navaja hasta que la sangre empieza a hacerse presente, pero en lugar de gritar de dolor el empieza a reír como maniático veo como lentamente empieza a pasar la navaja por el contorno de la cara para después arrancársela mostrando una gran cantidad de sangre tal que incluso salpica sobre la cámara, en ese momento me doblegue quería quitar el video y hacer cualquier otra cosa pero no, la duda de ver que es lo que iba a hacer me mantenía arraigado así como un sentimiento de culpa moral

Kuroi – ESTO ES PARA QUE VEAS EL DOLOR QUE ME CAUSA NO SER COMO ELLOS QUE SE LA VIVEN JALANDOSELA CON TODOS SUS SEGUIDORES MIENTRAS QUE LOS QUE NO SOMOS COMO ELLOS

Dice mientras sube a una silla y mete el cuello en la horca

Kuroi – nos fundimos en el infierno

Después toma un encendedor, lo enciende y se pasa la flama por la camisa la cual sigue impregnada de gasolina haciendo que de inmediato el Kuroi que conozco se vuelva una masa de fuego que cuelga pero el fuego lentamente quema la cuerda haciendo que su cuerpo el cual sigue con vida se arrastre hasta la cámara mirando con el único ojo que aun puede hacerlo el cual esta rodeado de esa carne roja y quemada casi por desprendiéndose del cráneo y con varias partes carbonizadas incluso ya no tiene pelo su ropa esta totalmente incinerada y el fuego que queda solo permanece desintegrando lo que queda de sus piernas mutiladas por el fuego así como una de ellas esta colgando únicamente por los pocos nervios que aun le quedan

Kuroi – como sabia que esto podría ocurrir también traje esto que solo se puede usar una sola vez

Dice mientras saca una revolver con una sola bala

Kuroi – tranquilo amigo siempre te recordare como la única persona que realmente me apoyo incondicionalmente, nos vemos después Juaxen

Dice para después poner la pistola en su boca y jalar del gatillo haciendo que la cabeza literalmente le explote salpicando la cámara con su carne después la grabación se detiene, pero, no, es imposible Kuroi murió y no puede detener la grabación a menos de que… la mano que siento en este momento sobre mi hombro sea

Kuroi – tranquilo, solo vine a que me acompañes como siempre lo has hecho amigo

El mundo como lo conocemos por si solo puede ser aterrador pero cuando la humanidad interviene las palabras: aterrador, horroroso o simplemente inhumano se quedan cortas. Por eso estoy aquí para comunicarlas al mundo. Te ha hablado Darkness y te deseo buenas noches

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_hola locos bueno un abrazote a dos personas que son muy importantes para este fic la primera es a la que va dirijida esta Creepypasta Kuroi-lirio y la segunda es MoonLight1006 que fue la primer persona en comentar pero no sean timidos ya estare publicando mas creepys si quieren una dejenme sus datos en un review ponganle follow y favorite si lo desean yo me despido_

_juaxen fuera_


	3. La maldicion de Asura

La maldición de Asura

¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido como seria tu vida si no hubieras tomado un vicio? Esa es la razón que nos reúne hoy pues en esta ocasión la creepypasta tiene que ver precisamente con eso, el por que los vicios incluso si no son de drogas o alcohol pueden llevarnos a una muerte de la poca o mucha cordura que tenemos. La creepypasta se titula La maldición de Asura.

Me encontraba como siempre lo hacia cada noche de martes, ver animes, a veces podía durar hasta tarde viendo un solo anime pero a mi no me importaba, mis amigos decían que terminaría por volverme loco si no dejaba de ver anime tan seguido yo solo los ignore. Esa misma noche había terminado todo el anime de The Dead Note y me encontré con un video que decía Dead Note – final alternativo sub español al principio creí que se trataba de un video hecho con WMM pero estaba aburrido así que decidí verlo a ver que tan mal había hecho el video.

No había nada de malo es más al final estaban los créditos completos es decir se trataba de un video original así que entre a la cuenta de la persona que lo subió vi que tenia muchos finales alternativos así que los vi todos no importaba de que fuera. De repente lo encontré estaba un poco abandonado casi literalmente solo había tenido un par de vistas, y era un final alternativo de uno de mis animes favoritos: Soul Eater.

El video se llamaba Asura's Course, y desde el momento en que di doble clic sobre ese video me empecé a arrepentir el video no tenia introducción pero no lo tome en cuenta cuando al iniciar aparecieron los tres ojos de asura sobre un fondo negro completamente, haciendo que me callera de la silla me levante y vi al monitor el cual se había congelado en esa imagen al principio creí que se arreglaría solo pero no pasaron más que unos segundos para empezar a sentirme incomodo con esos ojos mirándome. Me empecé a sentir nervioso ya que parecía que los ojos estaban cambiando de color pero no como si fuera producto de un ordenador si no como por arte de reflejo ya que empezaba a sentir que había alguien detrás de mí y al voltearme no había nadie cuando volvía a ver los ojos estos tenían un color distinto me empecé a sentir mareado con ganas de vomitar no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando así que caí al suelo pero por una razón trate de ver que estaba sucediendo en mi monitor de repente lo vi, vi como algo como si fuese humano estuviese saliendo de mi monitor de repente salió completo y salto sobre mi no podía moverme, no podía gritar, solo espere lo peor hasta que vi como solo sonrío para después tomar mi rostro y desprenderlo de un tirón haciendo que despertara de golpe sobre mi cama todo había sido un sueño. Fui al baño a mojarme la cara, pero cuando retire la toalla de mi rostro vi con el reflejo del espejo a asura el cual estaba parado detrás de mi haciendo que me quedara pálido hasta que decidí dar un golpe ciego a esa cosa pero no estaba, pensé que se trataba solo de algún residuo del sueño así que continúe con tranquilidad mi día.

Fui a la escuela la clase estaba aburrida así que decidí mirar por la ventana cosa la cual me arrepentí de haber hecho ya que lo vi allí estaba del otro lado de la calle sonriendo después vi como llevo su dedo índice a su boca en señal de que guardara silencio, pero después sentí como me tocaban el hombro y al voltearme vi que era el maestro pero en lugar de rostro tenia tres ojos como los de asura yo solo caí al suelo por el miedo y empecé a escuchar las risas de los demás pero estas no eran risas comunes, eran risas horribles, desquiciadas al borde de la locura, vi a todos lados y vi como todos tenían el rostro convertido en los ojos de asura me lleve las manos a la cabeza y comencé a reír de manera desquiciada no sabia por que solo sabia que lo hacia, después de unos minutos note como todos me veían con miedo pero ahora con sus rostros normales, el maestro dijo que necesitaba descansar así que convenció al director para que yo volviera a mi departamento.

No sabía por que pero una vez que puse un pie en mi departamento me empecé a sentir mareado así que deje mis cosas en la sala y fui a dormir. Mi sueño era aterrador veía como estaba atado a una camilla y después entraba asura a la habitación estirando su mano hacia mi para después arrancarme el rostro pero no se sentía como un sueño se sentía real todo su mano, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel y cada uno de mis nervios siendo arrancados por su mano, despierto de golpe y lo veo allí parado en el marco de mi puerta sonriendo no puedo hacer nada si duermo sentiré todo el dolor que siento cada noche desde que empezó esto pero si permanezco despierto no puedo evitar ver a las demás personas con los ojos de asura, mi cabeza no puede dejar de atormentarme de hecho estoy escribiendo esto desde mi celda ya que mate a una persona solo por que creí que era asura de hecho también mate a mi compañero de celda pera poder usar su sangre para escribir esto así como también mate a los enfermeros que habían venido a atenderlo y usando los vendajes que estos últimos traían descubrí que nadie es asura solo yo y ahora voy a buscar mi comida favorita, las almas de los humanos.

Esta nota fue encontrada por un grupo de jóvenes que exploraban una prisión abandonada solo pudo salir una joven la cual fue quien entrego la nota y después fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico ya que decía ver a un hombre con vendas en la cara en todas partes, tres meses después la joven fue encontrada muerta en su habitación la cual tenia en una de las paredes el dibujo de tres ojos dibujada con la sangre de la chica.

Las historias de personas que pierden la razón son comunes en muchos lados pero las historias de personas que pierden la razón, se vuelven asesinos y siguen sueltos son muy escasas por ello estoy aquí para comunicarlas al mundo. Te ha hablado Darkness y te deseo buenas noches.


End file.
